


greatly exaggerated

by mixtapestar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets the message from Derek seconds before his final day of exams, his last day of high school: <i>Isaac is gone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	greatly exaggerated

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope-bingo prompt: presumed dead.

Scott gets the message from Derek seconds before his final day of exams, his last day of high school.

_Isaac is gone._

Scott’s heart feels like it’s going to explode. All he wants is to drop everything and fly out to wherever Derek is, to find out for himself. Stiles doesn’t let him.

“Not only do we have zero dollars between the two of us, but if we don’t get through today, we’ll be trapped in high school for the rest of our lives. I don’t know about you, but I can’t take another year of this.”

“There might still be a chance. Derek might be wrong.”

Stiles carefully plucks Scott’s phone from his hand. Scott doesn’t realize how close he’d been to crushing it until Stiles takes it away. “I completely agree. And we’ll devote all of our energy toward finding out the truth. Starting at 3 PM this afternoon.”

Scott spends the first fifteen minutes of his Statistics exam glaring at the page. He’s angry at Stiles for being the voice of reason for the first time in his life. He’s angry at Derek for the complete lack of detail. Mostly, he’s angry at himself for letting Isaac leave.

He forces himself to focus long enough to fill in all of the questions. This is the last thing he wants to be doing right now, but Stiles is right. He has to pass.

He has thirty minutes between exams, and he immediately tracks down Stiles to get his phone back. He spends the time trying (and failing) to contact Derek, while Stiles pulls up Kickstarter to see if it’s feasible to crowdfund two flights to France.

They don’t have a chance to catch up with Lydia until the end of the day. “Okay, first of all, you want GoFundMe, not Kickstarter. And if you really want people to care, you need a compelling story.”

“That’s great, Lyds, but we can’t exactly share all the intricate details with the internet at large,” Stiles points out. “‘Werewolf ran away to France with late girlfriend’s father, probably got into a whole world of supernatural trouble. Just flying across the ocean to see if maybe he’s still alive!’”

“I was thinking more along the lines of ‘flying across the ocean to rekindle an old flame,’” Lydia says with a smirk, staring all-too-knowingly at Scott.

Scott swallows thickly. If he can just find Isaac alive, if there’s some sort of loophole - because there has to be, right? - there is so much he has to say. So much he should have said a long time ago.

Derek finally calls him back when they’re halfway through drafting a story for GoFundMe.

Scott speaks up before Derek has a chance to say anything. “Derek, I don’t know what you think you know, but you can’t be right. Have you actually seen his body? What happened? There’s got to be something we can do. If it’s a curse, we can break it. If it’s something, uh, more permanent, well I don’t know, but we can _beat this_ , I just need—”

“Scott,” Derek says firmly, finally breaking through Scott’s tirade. “Isaac isn’t dead.”

Scott’s ears start ringing, and the world seems to turn again. “What?”

“He’s fine. He just isn’t here, in France.”

“Where is he, then?” Scott asks, so flooded with relief that he has to sit down. He hears a distant tapping that he tunes out, not worried about whatever Stiles and Lydia are doing.

“He headed back to Beacon Hills,” Derek says, and Scott finally turns to see what the racket is.

“Dude,” Stiles says, jerking the window open.

Hardly able to believe his eyes, Scott watches Isaac tumble in, then smile uncertainly. “Hi.”

“Isaac,” Scott says dumbly. No other words come to mind at the moment.

“We should probably go,” Lydia says, standing and giving Stiles a pointed look. To Isaac, she adds, “Glad to see you’re not dead.”

“Same,” Isaac says.

Stiles takes the phone from Scott, filling Derek in as he leaves the room.

“I thought you were dead,” Scott blurts as soon as they’re left alone.

“That explains the deer-in-headlights look,” Isaac says carefully, sliding his hands into his pockets. He looks different. Older. Maybe a bit taller. “How do you feel about me not being dead?”

Scott realizes how long he’s just been staring and snaps out of it. He rushes at Isaac with his arms outstretched and pulls him into a crushing hug, which Isaac immediately returns.

“I missed you,” Isaac whispers desperately, and Scott feels the emotion thrumming through his entire body. In the slight catch of Isaac’s voice, he hears his own feelings echoed back at him.

He slides a hand up, across Isaac’s back until he reaches his neck. He pulls back from the hug just enough to meet Isaac’s eyes, looking for a second of confirmation before tilting his head just slightly and brushing his lips against Isaac’s.

Isaac breathes in sharply, and Scott can hear his heartbeat pick up just before Isaac moves in to return the kiss properly, his tongue sliding over Scott’s lips.

When they pull apart, minutes later, Scott tilts his forehead against Isaac’s. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”


End file.
